Dude, I think the World Conference can Convene!
by Silent Fire Light
Summary: Oh good gosh, a crossover from me? That's right, it's the day of the World Meeting, but there's a new country in town! Goes with the first episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers. Please read and review. More possible chapters on the way! Oz is not an OC!


**Testing, testing, one two three, is this working? Okay, so my new love besides Wicked, 1776 with a hint of Harry Potter, is Hetalia. Yes, I'm writing a Hetalia and Wicked crossover, yay? Anyway, if anybody's new to the way that I write fics, just to warn you, sometimes I may or may not change some small little details... But please enjoy!**

**This fic was based off of the Hetalia: Axis Powers Episode 1 with another country I thought about... She has her country name in here! (Imaginary points for people who know which beloved character became this new country! I think I made it a bit too obvious...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Hetalia.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, I think the world Conference can convene. Solving all of today's problems while talking excessively. No matter how hard it seems, we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo-ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances of re-election."<p>

Oz looked around the room, wondering why the heck she was called to serve her country here! She arranged her hat so that a shadow was cast on her face and surveyed the man who was currently speaking. He was a tall personnel with a camouflage green military uniform under a dark brown jacket with black wool dyed by the collar area. His eyes sparkled under his glasses which reflected his optimistic personality.

"I'll go first. About using that whole using global warming to slave humanity thing; I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth. I give you the superhero, Globa-man!"

"I agree with America."

"Man up, or I'll beat you with my peace prize!"

Oz glanced back at the two men who where on the verge of bickering and smirked. The first man was wearing a white silk-looking suit with his black colored hair barely hanging in his brown eyes. The second man had a military camouflage suit with a gun inside his satchel resting behind his back.

"There is no way some hero will help global warming or humanities' enslavement."

Oz looked up to a man dressed in a sharp dark brown suit drinking tea and reading a pocket-sized novel. He brushed his messy blonde hair out of his emerald eyes but it just fell back into place.

"If Britain and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?"

Oz almost stuck out her tongue, but held back, for the man who was currently talking tried to give her an air kiss earlier before the meeting started. He had a white suit, but his composure was messier than the brown-eyed country. He was toying with a deep red rose currently in full bloom.

"I concourt!"

Oz sighed and kept watching the small disagreement between the two counties.

"You Frenchies sure love to hate America. Why not go back to making us hot green chick statues like you used to?"

Oz stiffened in her chair; if only he knew. She just watched as one country hit the other on the head, and another poke the country on the head with a pen.

"The rest of the nations are so immature," another country sighed. He had a long pony tail over his shoulder resting by his tall-necked white, almost military uniform. "I doubt they'll ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to them with the only offer that ever works." He held up a basket of packages of food with some kind of strange writing on the front. "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese tasty treat?"

"We'll just get ugly again!"

"Hey! Why don't you say something, Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go and step in," said a voice behind Oz. She turned to see a man with shriveled clothes with his eyes closed looking at a gray-blonde haired man with a scarf hiding most of his neck.

"Huh? Why me? No thanks ... I wanna see Lithuania get into big trouble and come crawling back for help."

Oz felt a slight stab of pity towards a saggy-haired country in the blonde's direction. It looked like the scarfed one was referring to him.

"Then Latvia will be right behind me."

"You're so tough. Next you'll be trying to pick a fight with Haiti."

"Do you have a retachable head?

"Stop right there! If you get any closer to Lithuania," a country continued to murmur incomprehensible words.

Oz heard a soft snoring behind her. She felt her eyelids starting to droop despite the loud fighting noises around her.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Oz almost jumped out of her chair, but she hit her stomach on the edge of the table.

"Germany!"

Oz rubbed her stomach and winced when her fingers brushed the tender skin. She glanced to the new character in this interesting conference. He was a tall and imposing character with his hair gelled back slickly which gave him a military feel. He was leaning over the table blaring out his lungs.

"We've called this conference to solve the world's problems. Not to fight about the problem's of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches. No chit-chat about side-deals. And absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand. But do so in a way that does NOT mock any salutes of my country's past."

There was a lone hand that was raised.

"Germany recognises his good friend Italy."

"PPAASSSTTTTAAA!"

Oz sunk into her chair and held her head in shame. Why was she chosen for this?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (And if you want, I could continue this! It depends on the reviews I get!)<strong>

**And if people want to know, I am currently loving all the main characters (both axis and allies), but my personal favs are:**

**1. Japan**

**2. England**

**3. China**

**4. America**

**5. Russia**

**Special mention to a band geek loving Austria!**


End file.
